Beholden
by RunicSiren
Summary: AU "How am I supposed to save you when I'm trapped here?""You may be in chains, but you will be the one to save me." Yusuke/femKurama Yomi/femKurama
1. Prologue: You Are Now Mine

YYH has to be one of my favorite animes, Yusuke and Kurama one of my favorite couples, so of course I had to write a fic for these two. It does have genben in it so if you don't like it, don't read it, and definitely don't complain about it. It's really annoying when someone complains about something they've been warned about.

Disclaimer: Nada, zip, zilch, zero, is mine.

Summary: AU "How am I suppose to save you when I'm trapped here?""You may be in chains, but you will be the one to save me." Yusuke/femKurama Yomi/femKurama

This is an AU story, but not as much as it may first appear. Things will all make sense later in the story.

Warning: femKurama, slavery

Now that all that's out of the way, let's get on with the story.

Beholden

Prologue: You Are Now Mine

Kurama trailed behind her master, waving cool breezes at her face with the ornate fan she held. _'If Yomi didn't like to have so much _fun_ with the slaves we wouldn't have to do this every month,'_ she thought, barely glancing at the humans and low levels demons that had been lined up for inspection.

"I think you should teach this one some manners," Yomi said to the slave trader, gripping the slave's chin. The boy didn't move away but continued to glare at Yomi with such hatred that it radiated off him.

"His attitude is a bit lacking, but he's an able worker, much stronger than he looks," the slaver tried to reassure the demon lord, but Yomi had already continued walking.

Kurama didn't follow him. She snapped her fan shut, tapping her chin gently as she studied the man. She didn't think his outwards appearance marked him as different than any other human, but there was something…

The redhead placed her fan on his chin, forcing him to look from side to side. _'He doesn't look like much now, but he has potential.' _The man wasn't glaring at her, simply studying her in his own way._ 'Maybe even enough to defeat Yomi.'_

"Yomi," she said softly, knowing the goat would hear her.

"Found something you like, my dear?" Yomi asked, laughter in his voice. He came back up the line, placing his hands on Kurama's shoulder, bending forward to inhale the scent of her hair.

"I want this one."

Kurama heard him 'hmm' softly next to her ear, already knowing what his answer would be. "Are you sure you can handle him?"

"I handle you, don't I?"

Yomi stepped back from her, chuckling lightly. "Yes, I believe you do, my fox."

Kurama didn't take notice as Yomi listed to the slaves he wanted. Her attention was turned back to the man now in her care. "What is your name?" she asked, her voice level.

The boy glared at her, but with suspicion, not hatred. He remained silent. His dark brown eyes gave away his urge to lash out at something, but apparently something had happened to reign in his rebellious spirit. _'We'll have to do something about that.'_

"If you don't answer I will assume you do not have one. In which case, I will have to give you one myself. How does Fluffy sound?" she asked, dark amusement slipping into her voice.

"It's Yusuke," the boy answered after a moment.

Kurama couldn't help but smile slightly as she nodded. "Well, Yusuke, you are now mine."

"Kurama, let's go."

The redhead gave Yusuke one last look, shock on his face, before following Yomi. _'Well, at least it's a start.'_

/

I have to say, this story will probably be my last priority to update, but I will try to update soon. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Mistress

Well, not much to talk about right now. Life is just plan boring right now, but hey, that suits me just fine; gives me time to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: femKurama, slavery, mentions of rape

Beholden

Chapter 1: Mistress

Kurama didn't say anything as Touya called for Yukina. The ice demon shook his head as he turned back to his mistress. "Don't," the red head said sharply, cutting off Touya before he could speak. Her voice became gentler as she continued. "There's no point in saying anything now."

The fox sat down on the edge of her bed, the blue haired demon sitting beside her. "Let me see," he said softly, gently cradling the broken wrist. Kurama sat silently as Touya checked the injury, even though it pained her. "He made you put pressure on this, didn't he?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as I can take his punishments, we have time."

Touya shook his head again. "I still don't understand why he feels the need to punish you."

Kurama didn't answer. Touya knew that Kurama knew why Yomi was out for revenge, but she had never told any of her trusted servants. _'Well, in this situation I can't blame her for holding information back.'_

Yukina entered the room, breaking the silence as she came over to her mistress. Touya stood up, letting the ice maiden take his place. She let her healing powers flow into the injured wrist, winching in sympathy as the bones popped back into place.

"Touya," Kurama said, flexing her fingers and rolling her wrist. "Is our new friend getting settled?"

"To the best of my knowledge. He and Jin got along well last night, so Jin agreed to show him around the grounds today." Kurama gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't sure about this match up. "I know," Touya sighed, "but I warned Jin not to cause any trouble, especially not since you'd have to handle it."

"Well, that last part might stop him," Yukina murmured. "Do you really think Yusuke can help us?" she asked Kurama.

Kurama sighed, surprising both Touya and Yukina. The kitsune had rarely shown emotion, even in private with those she had taken in. "I hope so, otherwise it's the end of us."

Touya's eyes narrowed while Yukina's widened. "You mean Yomi..?"

"He's going to tire of this game soon, and when he does, we need to be ready; Yusuke needs to be ready."

/

Yusuke swore the plants were drawing closer to him. He wasn't surprised by it, after all, Kurama was known for her power over plants. What he didn't know was if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"It's odd." Yusuke spun quickly to see his new mistress standing behind him. She stood with the same fan she had the first time he had seen her, folding and unfolding it in a way that made the action seem almost unconscious. "They never warm up to anyone that fast."

She stepped toward him, reaching her hand out past him to gently touch the purple and white petals. "These are Freesias. They're originally from the Ningenkai, but they grow surprisingly well here in the Makai."

"No offence," Yusuke said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a tree, "but you don't seem like the type to make small talk."

"Why would I take offence to that?" the kitsune asked as she shut the fan again. "How did you get in here anyway? And where is Jin? I was told he was escorting you around the grounds."

"He said Touya needed to talk to him. I told him I could get back on my own, but…" Yusuke trailed off, dragging fingers through his hair.

"I see." Kurama turned toward the dark haired man. The red head stared at him for a few tense moments, studying her new servant. "Why do you seem so familiar?"

Yusuke scoffed slightly. "What? You don't remember me? Well, that's not surprising since the last time you saw me was eight years ago. Although, imagine my surprise when I found out you were a woman."

"Eight years ago?" Kurama was silent as she thought back. _'Eight years ago was when all of this started. If he saw me when I saw disguised as a man then it must have been right before Yomi kidnapped me.'_

"The boy from the clearing," she said slowly as it finally clicked.

"Yep, that's me, the former Sp-…"

Yusuke found himself suddenly cut off by Kurama's hand covering his mouth. "Be careful, Yusuke," she said, her voice soft without being a whisper. "Yomi can hear everything within Gandara, and he always keeps an ear on me and those close to me. Never say anything of your past unless you have no other choice."

Yusuke nodded and Kurama removed her hand. "Does that mean you can't tell me about why you joined Yomi?"

"I didn't do it willingly," she said a little more forcefully than needed. "But if you must know, he kidnapped me."

"Really?" Yusuke drawled out, a bit of his old rebellious self coming out. "Because, you know, all of the three worlds think you joined with him willingly; after all, he did gain your Yoko form back for you."

Yusuke was impressed with how calm the kitsune remained, even though her eyes glared at the young man. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yep."

Kurama took a deep breath, fingers brushing against the Freesia petals again. "Fine. You obviously know I stole the three treasures with Hiei and Gouki, and that I held the Forlorn Hope. After I left the clearing that night Hiei followed me. We argued, neither of us sensing Yomi. He had somehow managed to pass through the barriers that separated the Makai and Ningenkai. At the time neither Hiei or I were strong enough to stop him. He kidnapped me and stole the Forlorn Hope. Tell me, Yusuke, do you know the powers of the Forlorn Hope?"

"It grants wishes, right?"

"At the cost of the wisher's life, yes." Kurama began walking down the small path that ran through the gardens, Yusuke following. "Yomi tricked many of his subordinates into making wishes for him, giving him control of Makai, fully destroying the barriers between the three worlds. He wouldn't have been able to take control so fast without the Forlorn Hope."

"That's what everyone thought he'd done, but that still doesn't explain the disguise, or how you got your Yoko form back."

"It's simple. I hid my gender to keep the fact that Yoko had been reborn into a female body from my enemies. Although, that didn't do me much good against Yomi.

"As for Yoko, that's thanks to Suzuka."

"The blond guy with the creepy laugh?"

The kitsune nodded. "Yomi took from him the Fruit of the Previous Life and had me eat it. Anyone else who ate it would have become younger and younger until they no longer existed. When I ate it, it brought out Yoko. Ever since then Yomi has had me wear this chocker." Kurama touched the thick crimson band around her neck. "It allows him to control which form I take.

"Yomi was going to kill Suzuka after he got what he wanted, but I convinced him to let me keep him as a servant. It was then I began gathering those that I knew would be useful to me."

"You mean…" Yusuke trailed off, remembering Kurama's earlier warning about Yomi being able to hear him.

"Yomi knows I will move against him. He is content to let me arrange my pieces and play my little game as he sees it. Very soon, though, he will tire of it and eliminate me."

"Is that why you took me in, to be one of your pawns?"

"Not a pawn." She gently grabbed his chin, leaning in closely to the dark haired boy. Yusuke's breath hitched slightly as she stepped closer, her body sliding up against his own. "You are my knight, the one who will save me."

"How am I supposed to save you when I'm trapped here?" Yusuke whispered, Kurama's lips so close to his own.

"You may be the one in chains, but you _will_ be the one to save me."

In the blink of an eye Kurama moved away from him, nearly out of sight before Yusuke managed to recover.

/

"You seem distracted, Kurama," Yomi commented, his hands sliding over her shoulders and into her dress. "Don't tell me you're losing interest in your little game already."

The kitsune gasped lightly as the Demon Lord's hands began to caress her breasts, gently pinching her nipples. "Not at all, Yomi. We're only just starting after all."

Yomi chuckled darkly, slipping the fabric from Kurama's shoulders to pool around her waist. He slid one hand up to her neck, the other slid down between her legs. She could feel the smirk on his lips as he pulled her into a bruising kiss.

'_I will end you, Yomi. You will realize too late that you've underestimated me.'_

/

I don't know why but my chapters have been shorter than usual lately. Oh well, it's better than not updating I guess. Anyways, let me know what you think. I don't know how long the next chapter will take, but I did finish Colorful Doom, so that should hopefully speed things up.


	3. Chapter 2: Garden Whispers

And we're back! The problems with the plot have been worked out and I'm going back to actively updating this story. Sorry about the wait, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Beholden

Chapter 2: Garden Whispers

Kurama took a deep breath as she laid in the grass, raising her arms above her head. She let the soft blades caress her skin, erasing the feel of Yomi's fingers that lingered on every inch of her flesh. The plants whispered to her, telling her of another's approach. Green eyes slowly opened before she turned to watch Yusuke walk up the path that lead through her garden.

"You've been coming here more than I have these last two months, Yusuke. Soon my plants will be obeying you and forgetting about me." The grass blades protested in her ear, trying to comfort her by clinging to her arms and legs. Kurama assured them that she had simply been joking, taking a few minutes to calm them down. "Why are you here?"

"Not like I have any place better to be," the young man said as he sat down next to her. "My only duty is to wait on you."

Kurama chuckled softly. "You're going to regret saying that in a few days."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The redhead pushed herself up, turning so that she faced Yusuke. "Yomi will be leaving in a few days to put down a rebellion in the south. He'll be leaving Gandara."

Yusuke nodded. Kurama's eyes told him more than her words. As soon as Yomi stepped foot outside Gandara Kurama would instigate the next step in her plan.

Kurama leaned forward, placing a hand on Yusuke's arm, her hair tickling his cheek as she placed her lips next to his ear. Her hot breath sent shivers down the dark haired man's back. "I need you to be ready," she whispered, so softly that Yusuke could barely hear her, let alone Yomi, not matter how good his hearing was. "You'll be leaving with Touya and Suzuki."

"Lea-!" He was cut off by a sharp look from the redhead.

She leaned forward once more. This time Yusuke wasn't able to keep himself from placing a hand on her shoulder and, if possible, pulling her even closer to him. "If we are to succeed you need to obey me, Yusuke. I would have thought you'd be happy to leave this place."

This time Yusuke turned his head, his lips resting against her ear. Was it just his imagination or did her fingers tighten on his arm? "Will I be back before Yomi?"

Kurama shook her head silently. "If everything goes according to the plan you won't be back until we're ready to make our final move against him."

Yusuke's hand squeezed her shoulder. "I don't want to leave you alone with him."

/

Over the years Kurama had managed to hide her disgust at Yomi's touch, but as the goat slid his hand over her side and across her stomach she couldn't help but flinch. Ever since her meeting with Yusuke yesterday she'd been thinking about what he'd said, and not even Yomi's entertainment time had been enough to distract her.

"What has you so distracted, my fox?" he chuckled softly, pulling her closer to him so that her bare back was pressed against his chest.

"It's nothing," Kurama replied. She gripped the sheets tightly, trying to hide her loathing. _'Damn it, Yusuke,'_ she thought as Yomi's hand traveled from her stomach to the area between her breasts. _'Did you really have to tell me that?'_

"Hmm, I don't think so. If it's bothering you this much maybe I should delay my trip."

Kurama turned over in his embrace. "There's no need for that." Her hand reached down to brush against Yomi's limp member, the goat letting out a deep 'hmm' as he let the fox pleasure him.

"You're usually more subtle about changing the subject, Kurama."

The redhead removed her hand, moving as if to turn away. "Then I'll just leave you alone."

Yomi growled, grabbing her shoulder as he laid on his back, pulling Kurama on top of him. The redhead slid down when Yomi pressed on her shoulders. She paused a moment, her closed lips inches from Yomi's cock. "Do it, Kurama," Yomi ordered. "I'll continuing overlooking your little pawns, but you have to keep giving me incentive to do so."

Pushing a certain black haired man from her thoughts, Kurama lowered her head, glaring at the goat the entire time. Yomi simply chuckled, tangling his fingers into the crimsons strands.

/

Yukina stood still as the demons appeared around her, all but one keeping to the shadows. "Hello, big brother," she said happily as Hiei walked up to her.

The black haired demon's left eye twitched lightly. He'd planned on never telling Yukina about who he really was, but after his first run-in with Yomi, Kurama had found Yukina and directed her to him. When the ice maiden found him, he'd been delirious, muttering her name and her mother's in his sleep. After that it hadn't been too hard to find out who the fire demon really was.

His swift gaze took her in, checking her for any injuries. Not seeing any he motioned toward the direction he and the other demons had come from. "Mukuro is waiting."

It didn't take them long to reach the hidden complex of caves that Mukuro had claimed for her hideout, and only another minute to arrive at her office. The demon lord welcomed the ice maiden with a motion to sit. Yukina nodded her thanks as she sat. Hiei leaned against the wall near the door where he could easily hear his sister, as well as any unwanted visitors listening outside.

"I heard Kurama went and got herself a new pawn," Mukuro said as she sat down across from Yukina.

The blue haired girl nodded. "Yes, his name is Yusuke. He's the former Spirit Detective."

Hiei snorted in disgust. "He could barely defeat Gouki. There's no need for this anyways," the fire demon snapped. "Just let me fight Yomi."

Yukina shook her head. "The Forlorn Hope prevents anyone who was allied with Spirit World, Mukuro or Raizen to defeat him. Yusuke was not allied with anyone when Yomi began using the Forlorn Hope; he'd already given up his title of Spirit Detective. So far, Yusuke is the only with not only the ability to defeat Yomi, but the potential to become strong enough to kill him."

"Potential?" Mukuro said, raising an eyebrow. "That means the boy needs training. We don't have much time left. Will he be ready?"

"That's why Kurama sent me. When Yomi leaves tomorrow, Yusuke will be leaving as well, to train with Raizen."

Mukuro and Hiei both leaned forward, shock flashing across their faces for less than a second. "She found Raizen's hiding place?"

Yukina nodded. "She needs you to make sure the rebellion goes on long enough for Yusuke to train. As soon as he's ready, Hiei will begin the real distraction."

Mukuro sighed as she sat back in her chair. "Let's just hope this boy is a quick study."

/

Sorry it's so short, but college is taking up a lot of my time. I'd rather put up short chapters than not put up chapters at all. Let me know what you think!


End file.
